Thirst
by The Red Flag
Summary: Sephiroth was everything Genesis could ever wish for in a partner, only he lacked something he thirsted for. Predominantly Sephiroth/Genesis, but also multiple other brief pairings.


**Pairings: **Seph/Gen Rude/Gen (so far...)**  
Plot: **Sephiroth was everything Genesis could have ever hoped for, only he lacked something he thirsted for.

**Thirst**

**11:45 pm**

Genesis pours himself a coffee. He didn't bother fucking with candles anymore and popped the cork for some cheap wine. He drained half himself and left the bottle to sit on the bedside table as he struck a match and lit a fag. He didn't smoke. He just let the smoke curl in the air and work up a stench in the apartment as cheap incense.

His waist was cinched enough as it is. Didn't need any fancy latex corset or shiny stockings and garters – too distracting anyway. So he just sat nude on the edge of the bed and spied the red numbers of the digital clock in the moonlit semi-darkness.

**11:50 pm**

He tosses the fag in the bin and wipes away the ashes. The elevator made that low hum then the bright ping. He could hear those heavy footfalls in the corridor and the swipe of the card. And the door opening. And the groan. And the hand on the bedroom doorknob.

Genesis didn't bother turning around. He didn't bother acknowledging he was there.

Like every other night, armour would hit the carpet in a clatter. And the heavy black coat would swing over a chair by Genesis' dressing table. Then the boots came off, set beside the door, and the pants slid down, tossed to some obscure corner of the room. Those gloves slapped onto the bedside table by Genesis and _he_ takes a swig of the cheap wine, erection prodding the redhead's face who takes it in a habitual swoop.

Sucking harshly, no time for games, he buries the cock deep down into his throat and moves his head up and down the solid flesh. Hand stroking heavy balls, tongue lapping away at hot skin until Sephiroth pulls out to slap his dick across his face, and shoves Genesis down onto the bed.

He spreads his legs, offers no protest, but just a blank look in his blue eyes. Whether Sephiroth saw it or not no longer mattered, he just drove his cock into Genesis in one quick movement and stayed there, unmoving for some time.

"Seph…"he hissed, his body struck with pain as his partner's largeness pried him open.

He raises a shaky hand and shifts away those silver tresses from his lover's handsome face. He smiles wryly, tears swelling in his eyes and he leans up and kisses his dry lips.

A bitter taste enters his mouth as Sephiroth plunders Genesis body. His tongue forcing his mouth agape as he kissed him ferociously and Genesis choked on a scream, silenced by Sephiroth's suffocating kisses, as the length deep inside him began thrusting roughly inside. His fingers curled in the sheets and Sephiroth's arms tightened around his body – ribs compressing.

He couldn't breathe.

Sephiroth thrust harder and Genesis broke his mouth free from his, letting out a sickening yell. A hand found its way into red hair and shoved his pretty face in the pillow devouring the remnants of his scream. He was flipped over, his ass high in the air and Sephiroth took him over and over, slamming into his lithe frame and staining his cheeks red with vicious slaps. Sephiroth's mouth and teeth sunk into the delicate flesh of his neck. Marking him, drawing blood, reminding Genesis who he belonged to. His breathing soon became erratic and with a deep groan he came, buried deep inside that gorgeous wreck.

As he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out of his lover, gave a kiss to his sweaty neck, and rolled to the side. And slept.

And Genesis slumped down feeling his own sticky mess gluing him to the sheets. His pillow wet with tears and his chest aching with a heavy heart.

**12:13 am**

Genesis closes his eyes and hopes to dream of a time before.

It doesn't happen.

**7:01 am **

"I'm leaving now."

Genesis wakes, vision slightly impaired by the sudden sunlight. Sephiroth is looming over him.

"Why?" he asks, "It's Saturday."

"I know," says Sephiroth, busying himself with his gloves, "But Lazard has a task for me."

Genesis frowns and sits up, wincing slightly, "You said you were going to take me to see 'Loveless' tonight."

"I should be back by seven."

"It starts at seven."

"Then meet me inside the theatre."

There was no point in arguing, Genesis knew. A gloved hand stroked his cheek and Sephiroth leant in to place a kiss on his cheek. Genesis smiled lightly at that, dipping his head forward and pressing his lips to Sephiroth's. The kiss deepened and the redhead laughed softly as his lover brushed his hand down his slender neck.

Blue eyes opened halfway, "Do you need a reminder of what you need to return home to?" he whispered against his lips.

Sephiroth merely scoffed pulling away from him, and headed for the door, "I have more important things to do."

Anger seared inside Genesis. As he heard the elevator descend, he grabbed the wine bottle and shattered it against the mirror of his dressing table. His reflection cracked and the glass fell from its frame in large chunks to the floor. His body quivered, his heart raced and nausea overcame him. He rushed to the bathroom, his body purging itself of the rage until he spluttered and coughed and sank down to lay on the tiles as nothing more than a sobbing, self-hating mess.

He wasn't good enough, he thought as he took a scorching shower and scrubbed his body clean. Scrubbed free of their sex and free of Sephiroth's stench. Soon after he turns off the faucet, wraps himself in a towel and opens the windows before getting dressed in his uniform, the long turtleneck hiding the purple marks made last night.

Breakfast was on the table, probably Angeal dropped by early this morning. He made short work of the bacon and eggs, scraping them into the trash and instead ate half an apple before tossing that into the bin.

In the elevator he fixes his face. Conceals the dark circles under his eyes and coats his lashes in mascara. Three second class soldiers enter as he applies his lipstick – they salute. He raises a brow in acknowledgement, exiting on the director's floor.

Three knocks.

That's what Genesis always did. The General did two knocks, his second in command did three and his third did four. It was some banal tradition in SOLDIER that no one seems to know the origin of. The door opens and Genesis steps inside, taking the seat offered to him in front of Lazard.

The blonde had his hands clasped beneath his chin, brows knitted in concern. Genesis was pale. His cheeks were hollow and his expensive concealer could not hide the dark purple rings around his eyes. To any other man these details would go unnoticed, but Lazard knew Genesis. He knew his deceptive skill at hiding the happenings in his life and all the troubling thoughts he had. Hollander had come to him two days before, smacking down a manila folder onto his glass desk and shouting "Read Deusericus!"

The director had the same folder in front of him, 'GENESIS RHAPSODOS' in thick, black marker strewn across the front of the yellow cardstock.

"Genesis…please be honest with me…" Lazard began and the redhead stiffened at the personal tone, "Have you been eating properly?"

He sighed, "It depends on what you mean by 'properly'. I'm still alive thus I'm eating just enough to sustain myself."

Lazard nodded his head slowly then said, "You're underweight."

"I have always been on the lighter side."

"You're test results are underwhelming."

Genesis simply shrugged. Lazard put his hands over his face. There was no use in intervening with Genesis. He was temperamental and unpredictable. Who knows? This very mentioning of his weight could cause the redhead to rebel even further!

A knock on the door and two turks bumbled in followed by Tseng. Genesis paid them no mind, heard Lazard say a few things to Tseng, but then his eye caught on the shock of red hair.

_Reno_, he thought, glaring at that smirking, uncouth fool. And by his side stood his stoic partner, Rude. Genesis wasn't sure what had possessed him in that moment, but he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up the buttons of the man's tight white shirt stretching over his torso that stopped at the thick, muscular dark skinned neck of the man and those black sunglasses that swallowed his gaze. His eyes took a dark cast – he wanted to be held in strong arms against a broad chest. He wanted to be kissed, stroked, and told he was beautiful. He wanted Sephiroth to be that man that would do those things to him. And he could not help himself to stare at the handsome dark Turk and muse over Sephiroth, to find parts of the man he loved so dearly in other men just to quench his thirst to be with the man.

"Genesis."

He snapped his head up and over to the director who peered at him over his glasses.

"Tseng and I have some matters to discuss. We will continue our talk some other time, alright Commander?"

"Yes." He whispered and left the room.

**7:15 pm**

Sephiroth was either late, or he wasn't coming at all. Genesis spent the past ten minutes calling his number, but getting nothing except the automated voicemail message. He was hurt. He stared down at his hands encased in long red velvet gloves. His hair was slightly curled and he had the pearl hairpins in which Sephiroth one time complimented him on. He took the extra effort to look like the woman that ShinRa thought he was all just for the sake of Sephiroth's public and professional image. A long deep ruby high-necked dress that dipped low on his back, black shiny stilettos, lovely silk stockings and some other interesting undergarments hidden underneath his dress. He spent weeks organising this get together, but like the last time and the time before, the General stood him up. He swore under his breath and fought the anger that brewed inside him, instead fixing his darkly painted eyes to the performance.

A few rows behind Genesis, Reno and Rude spied on the Commander, all dressed up waiting for his man who failed to return.

"Sad aye?" Reno said, jabbing Rude in the side.

Rude just nodded and continued to watch Genesis. Not long after, Reno fell asleep, snoring against his fellow's arm. The dark man simply nudged him off and saw the way the redhead continuously checked his phone, still hopeful for Sephiroth to return.

**8:00 pm**

The first half of the play had ended and the interlude had begun. Reno was still snoring and Genesis had not moved to get refreshments. He called Sephiroth, left what would be his seventh voice message, and fiddled with his gloves. In front of him a young couple were exchanging sweet, romantic words and next to him an elderly couple held hands whilst discussing the lavish set. He should have left earlier rather than stay and insult himself further whilst wearing women's clothes.

A shadow approached him and he turned, "Sephiroth!" he cried, but his face changed from elation to disappointment as quickly as it came.

A Turk stood, holding out an ice tea for the soldier.

"You're alone," he said. Genesis scoffed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

The redhead looked up at him again as he thought. The man was handsome. Tall, muscular, mysterious and dark.

"Yes." He said, taking the tea offered to him and eying the man as he sat down.

Genesis had never been with an ethnic man before, but it was something that always captivated his imagination. As a young cadet he used to pass on less than innocent glances at such men in the changing rooms then retreat to his room and fantasise of a chocolate lover. However, all of his relationships had always been with the same men – the much older scientist with the piercing green eyes and strong frame, the former first class soldier with the light blonde hair who used to be his mentor and then Sephiroth. Genesis was obsessed with the man. Painfully obsessed.

As the play continued he watched him from out of the corner of his eye, a dark large hand mere inches from his thigh.

Rude was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the Commander. Never had he seen the man in anything but his first class uniform and the Genesis sitting beside him now was nothing short of beautiful. And Sephiroth was not here to enjoy this beauty? There was a sadness in those mako blue eyes and Rude was tempted to act on his feelings of infatuation to help Genesis heal his own broken heart.

Gently, he placed his hand on Genesis' knee causing him to look up at him. He gave no answer for his action and with his other hand sent Reno a text message.

"_I'll be interviewing the Commander tonight."_

**9:11 pm**

"Would you like a lift, Commander?" Rude asks Genesis, opening the passenger door wide for the soldier.

"I don't mind." He replied and he sat inside, the Turk closing the door shut.

Rude sat behind the wheel and gave the soldier one final look over.

Oh the General really had no idea what he was missing.

**9:28 pm**

Rude turned to Genesis in the elevator and after some time asks "How has no one guessed who you are?"

The redhead smirked, "I think it's to do with everyone assuming I am a call girl so no one dares to dwell too much on it."

Rude hummed his reply and resumed the silence. The elevator stopped on Genesis' floor and the two stopped by his door.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Genesis with a faint smile and Rude followed in after him, locking the door behind.

Two hands pushed him back against the door and soft, red lips fused to his own. A knee raised and rested against the door trapping the Turk. He did not react to the sudden action. His mouth remained shut and the soldier growled lowly, biting his lower lip as he fixed his lusty blue eyes onto those dark shades.

"Don't you ever take this off?" he said, moving a hand to remove those sunglasses from his handsome face, but Rude stopped him and squeezed his raised thigh in one large palm.

"You are going to have to earn it." Breathed the man hotly into Genesis' ear.

He shivered at the rich sound of his deep voice and rested his hands onto those broad shoulders dragging his tongue along his masculine jaw line. Moaning ardently, Genesis pressed his body closer against Rude's and nipped and kissed his neck. The Turk was sweating in his suit and in a haphazard movement he hoisted the soldier up into arms and carried him towards the bedroom. His gloved hand collided with the doorknob, his eyes closed from the pleasure that Genesis' sweet mouth gave to him and after a number of attempts he swung the door open and dropped him on the bed.

Genesis' breaths were heavy and his lips curled in a sultry manner. He yanked on Rude's tie making his mouth clash with his own, falling into a heated kiss. Dextrous fingers made quick work of the buttons and Genesis spread the shirt open, his eyes drinking in the glorious sight of dark, muscular flesh. He moaned as he stroked those taut pectorals, teasing the nipples making Rude hiss and kiss the side of his head.

"You're so handsome…" Genesis huffed, pulling the man on top of him by the tie, "So handsome."

Rude's lips wandered down his pretty, pale face, stopping at the high collar of his dress. The redhead slipped from beneath him and stood. Slowly, tantalizingly, Genesis removed his velvet gloves and lay them on the table. Then his bare hands made languid work of the zip on the side of his dress by his hip and then he brought them up, unclasping the tiny metal hook that held the red silk dress around his neck. Rude stared bewildered as the fabric floated down Genesis' elegant body.

He was thin, yet tightly muscled and his movements were incredibly graceful. As he sauntered towards the dark man before him, Rude slid his hands beneath the suspenders on Genesis' thighs, captivated by the desire thundering away in his beautiful eyes, but then something horrible caught his attention.

Purple marks were scattered along that aristocratic neck. Touching the soldier's neck lightly, Genesis recoiled, but then leant into the touch, a sadness overcoming him.

He didn't have to speak. Rude already knew. So he removed his dark glasses and the rest of his clothing with Genesis following suit as he rid himself of the feminising garb he only ever wore for Sephiroth's pleasure. Then the Turk took the soldier's hand in his own and gazing deeply into his eyes he kissed the back of his palm before placing it against his cheek.

Genesis smiled weakly, his gaze trapped by the dark brown eyes of the Turk. Softly, he pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips, two strong hands holding his waist as the two kissed. Innocently at first, then passionately.  
Genesis could feel Rude's arousal pressing against his inner thigh and those hands drifting lower to grasp onto his firm buttocks. The redhead broke from the kiss, panting then kissing a light, wet trail down Rude's muscular torso, sparing a few moments to lick lazy patterns over his abdomen. The Turk quivered and his member ached to be touched by the soft hands resting on his thighs.

Lifting his head, Genesis raised a brow at the excited and impressive length of the dark man, "May I?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against the hot flesh.

Rude groaned a yes. Genesis chuckled deeply and teasingly dragged his tongue from the base of his cock to the head, and back down, feeling his thick veins pulsating underneath his silky tongue. Bringing his mouth up to the tip, his hand grasped the base of the thick cock as his tongue circled the exposed corona and lapped at the glistening glans before tickling his frenulum. It had been too long since he had last been able to pleasure a man the best way he can.

Rude closed his eyes as he moaned at the feeling of Genesis' warm tongue against his solid length. He needed and craved for more warmth, but the feeling of the redhead's lips kissing and suckling on the underside of his member felt tauntingly pleasurable. Genesis' hand began to slowly pump his erection and the head of his cock broke past his pretty lips and into the haven of his hot, moist cavern.

Gazing up at Rude with hunger he sucked ardently on his cock, moving his head up and down his lengthy shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he went further and further down until his chin touched tightening balls. Rude grasped a handful of red hair, feeling and watching Genesis lap and suck up and down the length of his cock, then popping off and diving down to suck on his balls ripping a groan from the Turk's throat. His tongue trailed back up and he continued his suckling, but Rude tugged him upwards and rolled on top of him. Breaths deep and loud in Genesis' ears, he positioned his head between those smooth inviting legs and dragged his tongue across his puckered entrance.

Genesis gasped, hands fisting the sheets as Rude's tongue flickered inside him. He moaned loudly, his own cock dribbling with need.

"Please!" he shouted, "Rude, please!"

At the sound of his name, the Turk shot up and locked his lips with Genesis' again. He prodded the hole with a finger and hissed at the tightness, wondering if and how Genesis could take him. The redhead rolled his hips against his, their moist cocks rubbing against each other. Rude quickly added a second finger and then a third, which made Genesis bite his lip and dig his nails into his skin.

His right arm flailed out to the bedside table, "Lube." He said and Rude opened the drawer and squeezed enough lube to coat his cock and make preparing his lover easier.

Genesis mewled and rolled his hips again causing Rude to shudder. Removing his fingers from the tight entrance, he positioned himself and gently pushed inside. Genesis moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around the dark man's waist, pulling him closer and with his feet he pushed the man's hips closer to his forcing Rude even deeper. They lay still for a moment – Rude overcome by the tightness and Genesis by the feeling of fullness.

Wiping red hair from his pretty eyes, Rude kissed Genesis deeply and fell into a consistent pace. Genesis whispered his name and he began to go faster until Genesis was shouting and moaning loudly in his ears. He drove fast and deep into his willing body, his hot, rigid cock pounding at the spot inside the redhead that turned him into a lusty whore. His nails went deeper into the flesh of his back, scratching and drawing blood as he voiced his passions.

"Rude! Harder, please!"

The Turk complied and bit into Genesis' shoulder making him scream deliciously and toss his head to the side. His pale chest heaved and Rude ducked his head down to nip and suckle at a rosy nipple. Genesis was too far lost in the pleasure to notice the elevator. He only felt, heard, saw, tasted and smelt the rawness of their sex. His body froze and with one especially loud moan he came, tensing, bucking, twitching, back arching gracefully. As he tightened painfully around Rude's pistoning cock, the dark man sank his teeth in his shoulder as he came deep inside his lover, still thrusting fervently.

Their breaths began to stabilise and they both collapsed on the bed as a bundle of limbs with the Turk still inside Genesis. Rude held Genesis close, burying his face into soft red hair and Genesis placed kisses along his neck and shoulder, holding him tightly, never wanting this feeling of warmth to fade.

**11:38 pm**

Genesis sat up quickly and removed himself from Rude.

"You have to leave," he whispered hurriedly.

The Turk complied and gathered his clothing. Of course, Genesis would not want to spend his time with a man like him. No, someone of that calibre was better suited for more superior men. It was no secret amongst the Turks and the Director that Genesis was the better half of Sephiroth, but it wasn't widely known Genesis' dissatisfaction with his own partner.

After tying the laces of his dress shoes, Rude looked for his tie only to find Genesis kneeling behind him with the silk strip in his hand and a dainty smile.

"Let me do it." He said and tied Rude's tie for him.

His hands skimmed down that broad chest once more before placing a kiss to his lips and saying, "Thank you."

With a parting gaze, Rude slipped out of the room and collided with what felt like a wall.

A hand wrapped around his throat and he was shoved up against the wall with a blade digging into his jaw.

"How dare you touch what is mine," spat Sephiroth, "I'm gone for a few hours neutralising Wutaian terrorist groups and this is how I am repaid?!"

He let go of the Turk and awaited a pitiful response. _How long had Sephiroth been here_, wondered Rude.

The bedroom door opened and Genesis rushed out wondering what the fuss was about he was caught between the stares of his lovers.

"Leave, Rude. Now." He orders and with a fleeting glance the Turk vanishes.

"What have I done this time, Genesis?" says Sephiroth, placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

Genesis shakes his head and mutters "You will never love me."

R & R much appreciate


End file.
